


Silence Isn't Golden Here

by Beckitt_Darling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is an asshole at first, Lotor cares about his friends, M/M, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Matt Holt, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Lotor, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Self-Harm, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), but i still love him and he'll make up for it, i dont even want to talk about how it ended fam, italian matt holt, no beta we die like men, sad but not surprised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckitt_Darling/pseuds/Beckitt_Darling
Summary: Disasterbi: i...why is mullet’s username so...pure?Discount Matt: ^^OG Matt: because shiro is a dotting older brother/guardian and made the account for him and keith is too much of a sap to change itDad of the Year: I am disgusted. I am revolted. I dedicated my entire life to our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, and this is the thanks I get?Hunkahunkaburninglove: did shiro...just use a meme…?The Queen: I don’t know if I should be impressed or disappointed…Disasterbi: im so proud rn ヽ(^o^)丿Stardust: yall act like he’s so old but in reality he’s only like six years old…Disasterbi: WHATOG Matt: oh my god keithDiscount Matt: the truth come outDad of the Year left silence isnt golden here





	1. Silence Isn’t Golden Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! Please enjoy!

Disasterbi added Hunkahunkaburninglove, Discount Matt , Dad of the Year, OG Matt, Stardust, and The Queen to silence isnt golden here

3:30pm

Disasterbi: hello all my lvly ppl...and mullet

Hunkahunkaburninglove: hey lance! 

OG Matt: owo whats this

Stardust left silence isnt golden here

Discount Matt: pfff...there goes keith

Dad of the Year: ….

The Queen: Hello dears!

Discount Matt: just remeber shiro...youre the one who you proposed to...this is what youre going to be dealing with the rest of your life

Hunkahunkaburninglove: shouldn’t we add keith back in…? 

Disasterbi: nah just leave him out there. he’s used to being alone right?

Dad of the Year: Lance.

Disasterbi: oof i felt the dad glare through the screen…

OG Matt: can confirm, shiro is in fact giving his phone the dad glare

Hunkahunkaburninglove: so we are adding him back in right?

Discount Matt: dont worry hunk, i got it

Discount Matt added Stardust to silence isnt golden here

Dad of the Year: Keith please stay in the group chat.

Stardust: no promises…

Disasterbi: aw, is mulletman being all gwumpy~

Stardust: shut the fuck up lance

Discount Matt: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Stardust: pidge i swear…

Discount Matt: sorry pidge cant come to the phone right now please leave your name and number after the beep

Disasterbi: i...why is mullet’s username so...pure?

Discount Matt: ^^

OG Matt: because shiro is a dotting older brother/guardian and made the account for him and keith is too much of a sap to change it

Dad of the Year: I am disgusted. I am revolted. I dedicated my entire life to our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, and this is the thanks I get?

Hunkahunkaburninglove: did shiro...just use a meme…?

The Queen: I don’t know if I should be impressed or disappointed…

Disasterbi: im so proud rn ヽ(^o^)丿

Stardust: yall act like he’s so old but in reality he’s only like six years old…

Disasterbi: WHAT

OG Matt: oh my god keith

Discount Matt: the truth come out 

Dad of the Year left silence isnt golden here

Stardust: its been an honor ejfgboeiawngivm psg

Hunkahunkaburninglove: is keith okay?

OG Matt: totally fine. shiro just tackled him is all 

The Queen: And Shiro didn’t crush him…?

OG Matt: nah, keith is sturdy enough he’ll be fine

Disasterbi: but keith is a twig

Discount Matt: pot meet kettle

Hunkahunkaburninglove: and keith just looks skinny he’s surprisingly muscular

Disasterbi: you know this how…?

Hunkahunkaburninglove: oh! We had weight training together last year ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Discount Matt:careful lance your crush is showing

Disasterbi: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

OG Matt added Dad of the Year to silence isnt golden here

Dad of the Year: Press F to pay respects for Keith 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: f

The Queen: f

Discount Matt: f

OG Matt: f 八(＾□＾*)

Disasterbi: f

Stardust: I’m back bitch

Dad of the Year: wrow language keith

Stardust: Alright Capsicle.

Stardust changed Dad of the Year to Capsicle

Capsicle: I…

OG Matt: pffffff

Hunkahunkaburninglove: ohmygoshkeith

Stardust: ▨-▨¬ლ(•_•) (▨_▨¬)

Discount Matt: gg keith gg

10:30pm

Hunkahunkaburninglove: so lance ends up snorting chocolate milk out his nose right in front of everyone

Disasterbi: i...i’ve never felt so attacked rn

Discount Matt: where’s keith?

Capsicle: ^^He’s finishing up packing right now 

Disasterbi: oh...i forgot he’ll be headed off to university soon…

Hunkahunkaburninglove: that’s right...did he ever find out who his roommate was going to be?

OG Matt: some guy named Lotor something or other

The Queen: Lotor Virk?

Stardust: yeah, that’s him he seems really nice so far

The Queen: He pushed me in the mud when we were little

OG Matt: oh worm?

Disasterbi: gasp! He did what?! To our Queen?!?!

Hunkahunkaburninglove: guys maybe we shouldn’t make judgements before we meet him

Stardust: thank you hunk 

Disasterbi: what? You crushing on your new roomie, mullet?

Stardust: oh shut up lance

Capsicle: Well…

Stardust: shiro i swear to god

OG Matt: keith has been smiling at his phone a lot when he isnt in the group chat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Stardust: Matthew Elizabeth Holt shut your whore mouth

Discount Matt: oh? What’s this?

Stardust: pidge not you too

Hunkahunkaburninglove: come on guys 

Stardust: I stan one (1) man and that man is Hunk

Hunkahunkaburninglove: aw keith (｡’▽’｡)♡

Disasterbi: hey! Hey! Hey! Get your own best friend!

 

Hunkahunkaburninglove > Disasterbi

 

Hunkhunkaburninglove: you good buddy? You kinda got quiet there for a bit

Disasterbi: yeah. Yeah. im good

Hunkahunkaburninglove: you sure? Cuz this thing with you and keith

Disasterbi: thing? What thing? There is no thing

Hunkahunkaburninglove: the thing where pretend you hate him when you actually really really like him

Disasterbi: im good hunk. I promise.

 

Silence Isn’t Golden Here

 

The Queen: Truthfully Lotor isn’t that bad. 

Stardust: he’s really nice so far and we’re going to meet up tomorrow in the next town over to have coffee. To be honest im kinda nervous

Disasterbi: oh

Stardust: oh what? 

Disasterbi: im just surprised someone can get past that prickly exterior of yours so quickly. 

Stardust: really lance? Im not that prickly. Right, guys?

Discount Matt: i mean…

The Queen: It did take you some time to open up but everyone makes friends at their own pace!

Hunkahunkaburninglove: it’s alright keith! We know that people have different experiences that can influence how they make friends!

Stardust: i see…well...i better finish packing. 

Stardust is now offline

Capsicle: That was...disappointing. Honestly.

OG Matt: gg guys gg

Disasterbi: what? It's the truth!


	2. Not A Chapter. I’m sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well....it’s been awhile,friends.

Oof. So it’s been a while and I have some explaining to do. This fic is NOT abandoned, my life is just one big ball of stress and like zero motivation and/or free time to work on this fic. My dad has a medical emergency in the last week of May and I posted this first chapter before he got out of the hospital. Once he came home a lot of me time has been spent helping take care of him since he is no longer allowed to, or capable of taking care of himself and the very small part time job I have taking care of a kid while her parents are working. It’s been chaotic and stressful. An update is coming! It may be slow coming but it will get posted! Thank you for hanging in there! I really appreciate it! | ू*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)｡oO


	3. He Needs Some (Soy)Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it. Holy hell. I'm going to try and update regularly. Maybe twice a month?

Hunkahunkaburninglove > OG Matt

Hunkahunkaburninglove: is keith okay? Its been a while since he’s been in the group chat...we offended him with the prickly comment, didn’t we?

OG Matt: i mean….id be offended too if my best friends said i was prickly when ive really come to trust them :))

Hunkahunkaburninglove: aw man oh man...im going to go bake him some sweets

OG Matt: remember to use almond milk so keith doesnt die

Hunkahunkaburninglove: im offended that you felt the need to remind me, matthew elizabeth holt

OG Matt: ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ is that middle name really going to stick?!

Hunkahunkaburninglove: yup

 

Silence Isn’t Golden

Discount Matt: alright sluts, where is keith???

The Queen: He hasn’t been on lately, has he? 

Capsicle: I wonder why :))))

Disasterbi: im….shook?? And scared

Capsicle: Good :))) 

Capsicle: Now if you guys don’t fix this :)))

Capsicle: I’ll give you a reason to be scared :)))

Stardust: jeezus shiro. chill out. its not a big deal. 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: it kinda is keith. we were rude and insensitive. we’re supposed to be your friends. 

Stardust: i repeat, i stan one (1) man. 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: aaaaaaah! keith! (๑•́‧̫•̀๑)

Stardust: thanks for the cookies, hunk. they were really good.

The Queen: How’s that coffee date going with Lotor? 

Discount Matt: yes, pls tell

Stardust: its not a date! and its going really well. he’s been really nice so far, even offered to pay for my drink. we have similar interests so we should get along well enough.

OG Matt: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Stardust: stop! put that away!

Capsicle: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Stardust: shiro!!

The Queen: We should add Lotor!

Stardust: NO!

The Queen added Lotor Virk to Silence Isn’t Golden Here

Stardust: ALLURA!

The Queen: Opps, my bad. My finger must have slipped. 

Lotor Virk: Well...this explains why Keith slammed his face into his hands and started screaming…

OG Matt: what a mood

Lotor Virk changed their name to L’Oréal

Disasterbi: loreal? 

L’Oréal: Because I’m worth it.

The Queen: What a mood. 

Disasterbi: that’s not very original but okay :)

Stardust: cant you stop being a dickhead for once in your life, lance?

Disasterbi: what was that, mullet?? i cant hear you over how bad your hair is!

L’Oréal: Keith, it's quite alright. I appreciate you defending me but I don’t mind.

Stardust: okay

L’Oréal: I would greatly appreciate it if everyone would introduce themselves. And if you wouldn’t mind, your pronouns as well.

Discount Matt: i like him

The Queen: Well, you know who I am already so there is truly no need for an introduction. 

L’Oréal: Yes, princess. I know who you are.

Stardust: he totally just rolled his eyes

The Queen: I know, I felt that one. 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: hello! im hunk! he/him!

L’Oréal: Ah, yes. You’re the one who made the delicious cookies, yes? 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: im glad you liked them!

Capsicle: I’m Shiro. Keith’s older brother! He/Him.

OG Matt: im matt, shiro’s fiance and keith’s future brother-in-law. he/him

Discount Matt: im pidge, matt’s younger, smarter sibling. they/them pronouns pls.

L’Oréal: Of course, dear. 

Disasterbi: im lance, the best with the ladies and the coolest guy around! he/him. 

L’Oréal: I am Lotor Virk, he/him please. It’s so very nice to meet everyone.

Disasterbi: im sure it is.

 

Discount Matt > Disasterbi

Discount Matt: i can literally feel you foaming at the mouth, lance.

Disasterbi: what are you talking about, pidge?

Discount Matt: um, maybe you being a petty passive aggressive jerk to lotor? i get it, you like keith but lotor really doesnt seem like a bad guy. he could be good for keith.

Disasterbi: what is that supposed to mean??? he could be good for keith?? 

Discount Matt: lance, chill. keith is going to a different city with no one he knows to be there for him. lotor just seems like someone keith can rlly rely on so that he isnt just all alone.

Disasterbi: we can be there for him!! we’re his friends! lotor doesnt know keith as well as we do!!

Discount Matt: lance, keith is going to be 9 hours away round trip. we cant be there right away like lotor can.

Disasterbi: whatever 

 

Silence Isn’t Golden Here

L’Oréal: Is Keith...doing rather dangerous things normal?

Capsicle: Oh God. What is he doing now??

L’Oréal: Nothing...drastic. It’s actually rather endearing. 

OG Matt: give us the deets, lotor

L’Oréal: Well, he is currently climbing a very tall tree to retrieve a balloon a small child lost their grip on it.

Hunkahunkaburninglove: when you stan one (1) man (●♡∀♡)

The Queen: What a brilliant mood. 

L’Oréal: Oh God. I have to go. Keith just fell. 

Disasterbi: what?!

Capsicle: Shit. Matt and I will be there soon, Lotor!

Hunkahunkaburninglove: oh boy, please be okay, keith.


	4. The Laws of the Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof so this is short... I did this entire chapter on my phone so sorry if it’s crap.

Silence Isn’t Golden Here

The Queen: Is Keith okay? Any updates? @OGMatt @Capsicle

OG Matt: so they did an xray and keith broke his left wrist 

L’Oréal: He had to get a plaster cast and he’s really pouty about it.

Hunkahunkaburninglove: aw, poor keith! can i sign your cast though? uwu 

Stardust: sure, if i have it on might as well make it interesting

Disasterbi: im going to draw dicks all over your cast

Stardust: you will absolutely NOT

Disasterbi: sorry to say it mullet but im going to be the first one to mark up that stupid cast 

L’Oréal: Oh...well...Hate to say this, Lance dear, but I’ve already had the wonderful privilege of signing Keith’s cast.

Disasterbi: EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME?!

L’Oréal: 乁[ ◕ ᴥ ◕ ]ㄏ

Disasterbi: BETTER GET YOURSELF A MITT, LOTOR, BECAUSE YOURE ABOUT TO CATCH THESE HANDS

L’Oréal: Oh, I’m soooo scared. 

Discount Matt: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Capsicle removed L’Oréal and Disasterbi from Silence Isn’t Golden 

 

Capsicle added L’Oréal and Disasterbi to a new chat

Capsicle changed chat name to Timeout Corner

Capsicle: Send me a dm we you two figure out how to get along

Capsicle left Timeout Corner

L’Oréal: Well...this is a drastic turn of events…

Disasterbi: i cant believe im stuck here with you of all people

L’Oréal: I don’t understand why you hate me. Are you feeling threatened by me? 

Disasterbi: id never feel threatened by a snake like you 

L’Oréal: Sweaty...I get it. You like Keith and find the fact that I get along with him very threatening. 

Disasterbi: I DO NOT LIKE KEITH!! I LIKE ALLURA! WHY DOES WVERYONE THINK I LIKE KEITH?! 

L’Oréal: Σ (੭ु ຶਊ ຶ)੭ु⁾⁾ Oh you poor innocent soul. 

L’Oréal: Also, *everyone

L’Oréal: You’re welcome. ★~(◡ω◕✿)

Disasterbi: for fucks sake

Disasterbi: whatever, dont hurt keith and stay away from allura. if you do either of those things i will find you and i will kill you. 

L’Oréal: Alright, Liam Neeson. 

Disasterbi: youre such a dick. im letting shiro know he can unbanish us. 

 

Disasterbi > Capsicle 

Disasterbi: we’re good. let us back in. 

Capsicle: This better not happen again, Lance. Keith really wants you two to get along. Can you do that? For Keith? 

Disasterbi: jeez. fine. whatever. 

 

Silence Isn’t Golden Here 

Capsicle added Disasterbi and L’Oréal to Silence Isn’t Golden Here

Disasterbi: finally ( •́દ•̩̥̀ )

Disasterbi: darling, ive returned!

Discount Matt: keith isn’t online anymore, lance, his phone died. 

Disasterbi: i wasnt talking to mullet! 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: my husband has finally returned from the war uwu

L’Oréal: Keith was reading over my shoulder and just ugly laughed. 

OG Matt: shiro snorted. 

The Queen: Are you all finally on your way back? 

OG Matt: yeah fam

Disasterbi: and youre bringing lotor with you?

OG Matt: yup

L’Oréal: It will be less of a hassle for me if I don’t fly back home so close to going to university. 

Discount Matt: where will you be staying than?

L’Oréal: More than likely, a hotel. 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: but those can be expensive ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

The Queen: He’s a trust fund baby. 

Discount Matt: in other words his dad is loaded

The Queen: Lotor, you can always stay with Coran and I. We have plenty of room. 

L’Oréal: Thank you, Allura. I think I might take you up on the offer. 

The Queen: No problem at all, Lotor! 

Disasterbi: (¬_¬)

OG Matt: shiro just said your name in the most disappointed tone 

Disasterbi: ugh

L’Oréal: I’m feeling so blessed right now. Keith fell asleep against my shoulder. My heart just clenched. 

OG Matt sent an image to Silence Isn’t Golden Here

OG Matt: can confirm. 10/10 very cute

Hunkahunkaburninglove: ohmygoshkeithissocute

The Queen: Lotor looks like he’s about it in tears. 

L’Oréal: It’s like when a cat decides to sit in your lap and falls asleep in your lap. By the laws of the land I cannot move Keith from my shoulder. 

Discount Matt: OOF 

L’Oréal changed Startdust’s name to Kitten 

Discount Matt: IMSCREECHING

Hunkahunkaburninglove: they are. my poor ears can confirm. 

Disasterbi: mullet is literally going to murder you when he sees that

 

Disasterbi > Hunkahunkaburninglove 

Disasterbi: i cant stand him 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: lance…

Disasterbi: no! dont “lance” me! 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: but…

Disasterbi: NO! i don’t trust him. especially not with...Allura

Hunkahunkaburninglove: are you sure it’s just Allura you don’t trust him with….?

Hunkahunkaburninglove: lance? 

Hunkahunkaburninglove: did you just ghost me?! Not cool man!!


	5. Bold of You to Assume...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, writer's block hit me like a freight train but I finally managed to pull this chapter from the depths of hell.

Kitten: which one of you trick ass hoes changed my name 

The Queen: Lotor. 

L’Oréal: Betrayed. 

Kitten: oh…

Hunkahunkaburninglove: OOF 

Discount Matt: thought he was going to go off but guess not 

 

Capsicle > Kitten 

Capsicle: What was the loud thump? 

Kitten: imsogay

Capsicle: Same? But that doesn’t make me throw myself to the floor. 

Kitten: fucking liar i was there for the matt crisis 

Capsicle: So...Lotor, huh?

Kitten: papnwizktmrowkvnekajc

Kitten: hes so sweet shiro

Capsicle: I know. But Keith….your thing for Lance…

Kitten: the thing where hes my self declared rival? Or the thing where I like him but he clearly doesn’t like me back? 

Capsicle: Keith, you know that’s not true. 

Kitten: sounds fake but ok

Kitten: it’s not like he totally drools over Allura all the time and takes any opportunity to flirt with her

Kitten: or insults me any given opportunity

Kitten: because, yknow, he likes me

Capsicle: Keith…

Kitten: bold of you to assume that will guilt me into listening to you

Kitten: i have so much better luck with lotor than i ever will with lance

Capsicle: If you’re sure, Keith. I just want you to be happy. 

Kitten: i… i know shiro. youre a good brother.

Capsicle: yOu CaNt JuSt SaY sTuFf LiKe ThAt AnD eXpeCt Me NoT tO cRy

Kitten: STOP. THAT LOOKS SO CURSED

Capsicle: Love you too, Keith.

 

Silence Isn’t Golden

L’Oréal: Keith? Are you alright? If you dislike the name I can change it. I didn’t mean to offend.

Kitten: no! 

Kitten: i mean, no, its okay.

Kitten: i...kinda like it…

Discount Matt: coughgaycough

Kitten: pidge

OG Matt: theyre not wrong. You are as much of a disaster gay as shiro is

Capsicle: Says the chaotic pan.

Capsicle: That sounded better in my head…

Disasterbi: how come keith never likes any of the nicknames i give him?

Kitten: because theyre either mean or meant to insult me. how are you so oblivious???

Hunkahunkaburninglove: hey guys, maybe we should chill? ●﹏●

L’Oréal: Wonderful idea, Hunk. What is everyone’s plans for the weekend?

Hunkahunkaburninglove: oh! oh! shay and i are going to make a bunch of baked goods this weekend uwu

The Queen: Adorable uwu

The Queen: I have a few videos to edit but its all okay. 

Disasterbi: so you got some new videos coming out? :D 

Kitten: god, you sound like youre addicted to allura’s videos.

Disasterbi: excuse. allura is an absolute ICON in the beauty industry. 

Discount Matt: what are you doing this weekend, lotor?

L’Oréal: Oh. Well, I’m going to help Keith finish packing and maybe convince Keith to rest for a while.

Capsicle: Matt...can we keep him? Please. He’s so responsible. 

OG Matt: sure, why the fuck not? maybe he’ll be your brother-in-law some day.

Kitten: MATT! SHIRO!

Disasterbi: hhh  
L’Oréal: I….I’m really flattered. Honest. 

The Queen: He’s blushing. Like, really really hard.

L’Oréal: Allura!

The Queen: I’m just saying. 

Kitten: oh, um.

L’Oréal: I’ll be seeing you soon, Keith. We can finish packing. 

Kitten: okay!

Discount Matt: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hunkahunkaburninglove: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The Queen: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

OG Matt: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kitten: GUYS!

Capsicle: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kitten: e tu shiro? 

Disasterbi: alright, alright! Back off, guys! leave mullet alone!

Kitten: thank you, lance.

Disasterbi: hey, its all cool, keithy boy. 

Capsicle: Alright. I have to get to work. I’ll talk to you all later!

OG Matt: same here! see y’all later!

Discount Matt: y’all  
Kitten: lotor’s here! i’ll talk to everyone later!

Disasterbi: have fun, i guess…

 

_________

 

Keith rushed down the stairs, frantically trying to smooth down his ever unruly hair before scrambling for one of the many hair ties lying around the house from him and Matt. He paused in front of the door briefly to pull his mullet ( God, he hoped Lance would never hear him admit that) up into a low ponytail before throwing the door open. Keith gulps faintly as he takes in the near perfection that is Lotor Virk. Yesterday Lotor had worn his long blond hair down, the length of it nearing the middle of his back but today. Today, Keith could admit that yes, he was in fact a disaster gay because today Lotor wore his hair up in a very neat looking bun. Usually Keith wasn’t a huge fan of the whole “man bun” thing but Lotor was changing his mind very very quickly. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Keith crashing back to reality. Lotor was watching him with a vaguely amused expression along with a raised eyebrow. Keith cursed his pale complexion as he felt heat rush to his cheeks, it certainly didn’t help that Lotor’s blue eyes looked ten times more piercing in this lighting.  
“Really Keith, you could take a picture. Though I wouldn’t mind standing here until you’re satisfied with what you see.” Lotor teased, the corners of his lips curling up mischievously, chuckling quietly when Keith ducks his head to try and hide the ever growing flush. Lotor hesitates a moment before reaching out, gently twining a piece of Keith’s fringe around his finger, a soft smile appearing on his face. “Shall we start packing, kitten?” Keith nods silently, his face feeling like molten lava by the time Lotor had stepped further into the house and closed the door behind him. If he could get through packing with Lotor he could do anything, right? Keith led Lotor up the stairs, glancing briefly behind him, nearly freezing when he saw the expression on Lotor’s face. He truly didn’t expect the openly fond look or the over abundance of affection in Lotor’s expression. The taller man couldn’t like him this much already, they had just met in person yesterday. Granted, they had been texting back and forth for a while now but Keith was prickly and moody, prone to anger and bouts of seclusion. There was absolutely no way Lotor could even remotely be thinking about him while wearing that expression.  
A tiny, traitorous part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe, he’d finally found someone who would date him and not run screaming in the other direction.


End file.
